Stellar And Beyond
by Da DJ Jazzy
Summary: Cosma is back in action after 3 years have passed. Her and Jazz are now sparkmates, the Decepticons are away. Everything was at peace, until Cosma has a vision. Now, the Autobots have to prepare themselves for the fight of one of the strongest enemies throughout the universe. Will Cosma and Jazz's love make it through? (Sequel to Cosmos Galaxy) Haitus
1. Chapter 1

**So I've finally decided to create the sequel to Cosmos Galaxy! *pops confetti* I had some time to think about it and now it's finally happening! I hope you guys are excited because honestly, this story is going to be way more action packed than the other one. Then again I really like action. But, as usual this story is called Stellar and Beyond because let's be honest...I love space. Hey, maybe one of you guys can figure out why I chose space titles instead of regular ones.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this prologue!**

 **~LEGENDS~**

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

Prologue: A Simple Promise

 _ **{Third Person}**_

 _ **Cosma and Jazz laid together on their berth, one servo intertwined with the other, Cosma's slender leg on top of one of his. Cosma felt her whole world at peace whenever she was with him, she felt like time itself stopped whenever he kissed her. Now, that they are sparkmates, she could feel his deep love for her, not that she ever doubted it. Cosma loved him just as much, though they always played with each other seeing who loved more. But, they both knew that their love for each other, was unmatched. At rare times they felt yearning for another but, they never took it too far. Simply because, the two have decided to have a family after the war was over. And right now, it was periodically over.**_

 ** _Since three years have passed, there has been no sightings of Decepticons, no ambush during the trading to the Humans, it would have seem that the Decepticons...didn't bothered with them anymore. Yes, many believe they're waiting for the right moment to strike and that be true. Maybe they're designing disastrous blueprints for weapons of mass destruction. But, if they were doing that, they would've tried to get the materials they needed. So, what exactly were the Decepticons doing? Everyone knew they didn't give up because whenever evil doers have their determination of destroying the Autobots, they tend not to give up until they ruled the universe. There are multiple possibilities in what the Decepticons are doing._**

 ** _Jazz rubbed his thumb against Cosma's palm, gently with softness. His spark, ached in love. How he just wants to show her, but, a Mech like himself always has self-discipline and self-control. He doesn't want to be like an animal to her and just rip out her spark afterwards. No...he is not like that. It would make her afraid of him, she may be an adult now but she was still young compared to their age differences. Sure in his holoform he looked around 25 or 30 but, he was 3,600 thousand years old. Jazz has told Cosma that he was that old and sometimes, she would just tease him about being that old. And, that made him to tickle her._**

 ** _Cosma, speaks up with a softer voice than usual as she asks, "Jazz?"_**

 ** _"Yes, my sweetspark?"_**

 ** _"I know this is an odd question but...what would you do if I died?"_**

 ** _Jazz froze. The mere thought of losing her, seeing her die made his spark sink in sadness as her brought her closer and his arm tightening around her. "I...don't want to think about that..."_**

 ** _"I want to know..."_**

 ** _Why did she have to be so persistent? Curious even? Jazz sighed, "I think I would be miserable throughout my life..."_**

 ** _"No you won't..." Cosma said gently, as her smaller hand reached up to caress his cheek as she looked up at him. "Know why?"_**

 _ **"...Why?"**_

 _ **"Because, you're not that way. I know you aren't. You're strong like you always have been, losing me isn't the end of the world."**_

 _ **"It feels that way when you lose your sparkmate, sweetspark. From what I heard, it's like losing a part of yourself and you can never get it back. If you try to find someone else, it feels like your betraying your lost love. I never want to feel that way because, I love you too much to even think about it. You're everything to me, sweetspark..." Jazz peered right through her visor into her optics to show his honesty.**_

 _ **His words sunk into her spark and it made her**_ **_spark to purr. She knew his words were very true._**

 ** _"You're everything to me too, honey."_**

 ** _"Promise me something."_**

 ** _Cosma had nodded, "Of course."_**

 ** _"Don't die on me..."_**

 _ **Cosma blinked for a moment. "Jazz..."**_

 _ **"I want you to promise me that you'll always remain by my side before we die of old age, I want you to be there whenever we have our sparkling, in your arms, I want you to be there whenever our sparkling finds their love of their life, I want you to be there whenever we go to the celebration ceremony. I want you to be there with me, for our entire lives...right by my side. I want my love of my life to be here with me so that we can overcome everything together and kick aft whenever the Decepticons come back. Please, my sweetspark...promise me that you'll never die on me."**_

 _ **Cosma thought for a moment. Her mind wandering off but soon, she made up her decision. She reached up and gently kissed him before she pulled back and had said.**_

 _ **"I'll never leave you."**_

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!**

 **What happens after this? Does Cosma remain alive...or will she die?**

 **I bet 90% of you will say that she will die because that is cliche and the 10% of you will maybe say she won't die!**

 **Who knows? The Author KNOWS EVERYTHIN'!**

 **And I thought Jazz was being such a sweetheart whenever he talked about not wanting to lose her, it's so ADORABLE! :D**

 **Anywho...I better head to bed. It's way passed my bedtime...**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Bai! (Expect update on Friday!)**


	2. Something Important (Authors Note)

Hey guys, just want to let you all know I'm very sorry for not updating any stories. I'm going through a lot right now and it's not pretty. I'll do my very best to update soon but in the meanwhile, I'm just putting everything on haitus. I'm hoping I'll get out of this trance soon...my thoughts haven't been kind to me lately.

Thank you for reading this and understanding...

See you next time.


End file.
